robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Egg Beater
The 'Egg Beater '''is a high-tech suit of battle armour created by Dr. Eggman In Archie Comics' ''Sonic the Hedgehog series. In issues #175 - #177, the doctor wore this suit and went toe-to-toe against his arch-nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog and actually managed to beat him. He did not get to enjoy his victory long as he had left Sonic alive and Sonic and his friends later teamed up to defeat Eggman. History At the height of the Second Robotnik War, Dr. Eggman led his Egg Fleet in an invasion of Knothole, capital of the Acorn Kingdom. The city was completely destroyed and the Freedom Fighters were all zapped by teleportation beams and imprisoned in Eggman's Egg Vineyard back in New Megaopolis. Eggman fought against Sonic one-on-one with his new battle-suit, the Egg Beater, which had been designed to counter all of Sonic's moves. Despite his best efforts, Sonic was unable to defeat Eggman, but the doctor left Sonic alive so that the hedgehog could experience the shame and humiliation of his failure. Eggman then left the burning fields where Knothole once stood and returned to New Megaopolis to oversee the execution of all of Sonic's captured friends, who had been sealed inside Egg Grapes which would break down their bodies and convert them into fuel to power the city. Although Sonic had been beaten in body, he refused to let Eggman crush his spirit. With the help of Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose and the AI NICOLE, Sonic got back on his feet and launched a daring rescue mission. He invaded the Egg Vineyard and released all of Eggman's captives while Tails and NICOLE hacked into the doctor's teleportation systems. After the Freedom Fighters and Knothole citizens were freed from the Egg Grapes, Eggman donned the Egg Beater again and used its teleportation beams to re-capture everyone. However, NICOLE had reprogrammed the teleporters to send everyone to the abandoned Nanite City that Eggman's defunct AI A.D.A.M. had constructed, and NICOLE herself had uploaded her program into the Nanite City, remaking it into New Mobotropolis. The enraged Dr. Eggman mobilized the Egg Fleet once again and commanded it to attack New Mobotropolis, but the city's defences were too strong for the fleet's firepower. In his frustration, Eggman simply beat his suit's fists against the city's shield until Sonic exited the dome to settle the score. Eggman fought Sonic again expecting a similar outcome to their last fight, but this time Sonic brought out backup in the form of his Freedom Fighter friends and the Chaotix Team. The Egg Beater had been designed to counter all of Sonic's moves, but Eggman had not considered the intervention of the hedgehog's friends and was unprepared when they all made a coordinated attack against him. The Egg Beater was torn apart by the Freedom Fighters' combined attack and Dr. Eggman was defeated once again, fleeing the scene after being picked up by an Egg Flapper robot. Abilities *'Defensive Capabilities '- The Egg Beater was designed to combat Sonic and so was capable of reacting fast enough to block Sonic's attacks and counter-attack in kind. *'Star Shield '- The shield on the suit's left arm is extremely durable. Sonic tried attacking Eggman by charging at full speed from half a continent away, and the best he could do was make a bad dent in the shield. *'Checker-Wrecker Ball '- A ball-and-chain weapon reminiscent of the one equipped to the Egg Mobile years ago. *'Jet Boots '- The Egg Beater was also capable of flight. *'Laser Blasters '- The Egg Beater's forearms were each equipped with powerful laser weapons. *'Teleportation Beams '- The energy beams fired from the Beater's hands appeared to vaporise their targets, but they actually teleported victims to a programmed set of coordinates, namely the Egg Vineyard in New Megaopolis. Trivia *The Egg Beater combines elements of several boss machines from the Sonic video games; its wrecking ball is borrowed from a recurring boss first seen in the original game, the missile barrage may be a reference to a boss in Sonic The Hedgehog 3, while its shield and foot design both seem lifted from the first boss of Sonic CD. Its general form also resembles the final boss in the now-classic game, Sonic The Hedgehog 2. *The battle suit was not actually given a name in the comics, but writer Ian Flynn stated he and the rest of the staff called it the "Egg Beater" in a Q & A thread on his message board. Category:War Machines Category:Mecha Category:Exoskeletons Category:Eggman Machines Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie)